Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V - Episode 147
"The Unleashed Dragons" là tập 147 của anime Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V. Nó sẽ phát hành tại Nhật vào 19 Tháng 3, 2017.. Yuya hứa rằng sẽ sử dụng sức mạnh của bốn con rồng để khiến mọi người cười. Như thể đáp ứng nguyện vọng của cậu, bốn con rồng dần dần dồn ép Jack vào đường cùng. Tuy nhiên, ngay cả khi trận đấu của cậu chống lại Jack kết thúc, linh hồn của Zarc vẫn tồn tại trong Riley, người không thể cười Các trận đấu Nổi bật: Yuya Sakaki vs. Jack Atlas Turn 6: Yuya Yuya activates the effect of "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon", which lets him negate the effects of a monster Jack controls and grant its effects to "Starving Venom". He targets "Scarlight Red Dragon Archfiend". As "Starving Venom" was Fusion Summoned this turn by using only monsters on his field, Yuya activates the other effect of "Starving Venom", increasing its ATK equal to the ATK of all Special Summoned monsters Jack controls ("Starving Venom" 2800 → 9300). Yuya activates the effect of "Starving Venom", inherited from "Scarlight", allowing him to destroy all other Special Summoned monsters on the field equal to or less its ATK and inflict 500 damage to Jack for each. Jack activates his face-down Continuous Trap Card "Invalid Insensitive", preventing monsters from being destroyed by card effects this turn. Yuya activates the effect of "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" twice, detaching an Overlay Unit to halve the ATK of a monster Jack controls and increase its ATK by the same amount until the End Phase. Yuya targets "Tyrant" and "Scarlight" ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 5750, "Scarlight" 3000 → 1500, "Tyrant" 3500 → 1750). "Starving Venom" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack activates his face-down Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. "Dark Rebellion" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing "Tyrant" from being destroyed by battle and halving the battle damage (Jack 3400 → 1400). "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" attacks "Tyrant", but Jack activates the effect of "Invalid Insensitive", as a monster is battling, sending it to the Graveyard to halve that damage. (Jack 1400 → 1025)."Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" attacks "Scarlight". Jack finds and activates the Action Card "Rejuvenation", increasing a monster's ATK by 800 and preventing it from being destroyed by battle this turn. He targets "Scarlight" ("Scarlight" 1500 → 2300). Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Assault", as his monster is battling, increasing its ATK by 600 during damage calculation. ("Odd-Eyes" 2500 → 3100). The attack continues and the effect of "Odd-Eyes" doubles the battle damage Jack takes as it is battling a Level 5 or higher monster (Jack: 1025 → 0 LP). Yuya Sakaki vs. Declan Akaba At the start of the Duel, the Field Spell Card "Performance Colosseum" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. It will allow the players to use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Turn 1: Yuya Yuya Normal Summons "Performapal Duck Dealer" (100/1100). As he controls a "Performapal" monster, Yuya Special Summons "Performapal Card Bird" from his hand. As he Normal or Special Summoned a "Performapal" monster, the effect of "Duck Dealer" allows Yuya to draw a card. Yuya activates "Pendulum Card Burst", destroying two Pendulum Monsters he controls to draw two cards. Yuya activates "Performapal Odd-Eyes Priest"( 3) and "Performapal Ignition Eagle" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons "Odd-Eyes Pendulum Dragon" (2500/2000), "Performapal Odd-Eyes Dissolver" (2000/2600) and "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron" (200/600) from his hand and "Duck Dealer" and "Card Bird" from his Extra Deck, all in Attack Position.Vì lí do nào đó, Yuya đã có thể Triệu hồi Dao động Cấp sao 2 "Performapal Odd-Eyes Synchron"; quái thú mà có Cấp sao không rơi vào giữa Giới hạn Dao động của "Performapal Odd-Eyes Priest" và "Performapal Ignition Eagle". Yuya activates the effect of "Dissolver", which lets him Fusion Summon a monster using itself and a card in Yuya's Pendulum Zone as Fusion Materials. Yuya fuses the DARK "Priest" and "Dissolver" on his field to Fusion Summon "Starving Venom Fusion Dragon" in Attack Position (2800/2000). Yuya activates the effect of "Odd-Eyes Synchron", which lets him Synchro Summon a monster using itself and a card in his Pendulum Zone as Synchro Materials. Yuya tunes the Level 5 "Ignition Eagle" with the Level 2 Tuner monster "Odd-Eyes Synchron" to Synchro Summon "Clear Wing Synchro Dragon" in Attack Position (2500/2000). Yuya overlays his Level 4 "Duck Dealer" and "Card Bird" to Xyz Summon "Dark Rebellion Xyz Dragon" (2500/2000, ORU: 2). During the End Phase, Yuya draws a card via the effect of "Card Bird" as it was destroyed this turn. Turn 2: Declan Declan activates "D/D Savant Copernicus"( 1) and "D/D Savant Newton" ( 10) in his Pendulum Zones. He Pendulum Summons three "D/D/D Doom King Armageddon" (3000/1000 each) all from his hand in Attack Position. The first "Armageddon" attacks "Starving Venom", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Evasion", negating the attack. The second "Armageddon" attacks "Clear Wing", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "Miracle", preventing the destruction of "Clear Wing" in battle and halving the battle damage (Yuya: 4000 → 3750 LP). The third "Armageddon" attacks "Dark Rebellion", but Yuya finds and activates the Action Card "High Dive", increasing the ATK of "Dark Rebellion" by 1000 until the end of the turn ("Dark Rebellion" 2500 → 3500). The attack continues and "Armageddon" is destroyed (Declan: 4000 → 3500 LP). Declan activates "Dark Contract with Underworld Insurance" as he attacked and his opponent's monster(s) were not destroyed, drawing cards equal to the number of monsters that were not destroyed. "Starving Venom", "Clear Wing" and "Dark Rebellion" were not destroyed, so he draws three cards. Declan activates "D/D/D Fusion", fusing it with "Armageddon" as he is Fusion Summoning a "D/D/D" Fusion Monster that requires "Armageddon" as Fusion Material, to Fusion Summon "D/D/D Superdoom King Purplish Armageddon" in Attack Position (3500/3000). Declan activates "D/D/D Synchro", allowing him to Synchro Summon a "D/D/D" Synchro Monster using monsters in his hand or on his field as Synchro Materials, and treating itself as a Level 2 Tuner monster as he is using "Armageddon" as Synchro Material. He tunes the Level 2 Tuner monster "D/D/D Synchro" with the Level 8 "Armageddon" to Synchro Summon "D/D/D Superdoom King Whitest Armageddon" in Attack Position (3500/3000). Declan activates "D/D/D Xyz", which allows him to Special Summon any number of "D/D/D" Pendulum Monsters from his Graveyard or face-up from his Extra Deck with their effects negated, then Xyz Summon a monster using those monsters. If Declan used "Armageddon" this way, one less Overlay Unit will be required for the Summon. Declan Special Summons two copies of "Armageddon" from his Extra Deck, then overlays them to Xyz Summon "D/D/D Superdoom King Darkness Armageddon" in Attack Position (3500/3000). As it was Xyz Summoned, the effect of "Darkness Armageddon" activates, allowing Declan to attach a face-up "D/D/D" Pendulum Monster from his Extra Deck to itself as an Overlay Unit. He attaches the third "Armageddon" to "Darkness Armageddon". Các lá bài nổi bật Các lá bài dưới đây đã xuất hiện trong tập này. Các lá bài in nghiêng ra mắt ở đây. Ghi chú